


Anything

by Sincestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Underage - 15, spnkinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't be here.  God, he really shouldn't.  If his dad finds out he'll kill them both, Dean's sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Been trying to find my groove again. Perusing the prompts over at the kink meme. This happened. Forget what you know about SPN Vamps. We're pretending it takes more than a bite to be turned. Possibility for more but no promises.

He shouldn't be here. God, he really shouldn't. If his dad finds out he'll kill them both, Dean's sure of it. But Benny's face is buried in his ass, that beard scratching the insides of his thighs and that wicked tongue curling into him and Dean can't imagine leaving.

He's in the middle of the bed, on his hands and knees, legs spread wide, and hips hitching back to meet Benny's tongue with every thrust. And he's never felt anything like this. He doesn't know what to do with his hands or his voice or his fucking body and all he wants is to feel that huge cock splitting him open. But he also never wants this to end. He's a slut for it. And he knows it. And he doesn't even fucking care.

"Gonna taste you, baby. So sweet. So good for me. Let me taste you, Dean." 

Anyone else might find the request odd because the older man's tongue has been lashing at his ass for ages now. He's tasting Dean already, and judging by the sounds he's making, he's loving it. But anyone else wouldn't know just what Benny is. Or just what he needs. And Dean does.

Maybe it should be scary, being at the mercy of this… _creature_. Just like the ones they hunt every night. But Benny's not like them. And Dean wants. Always and deeply. Craving Benny with every ounce of his being.

"Yeah," Dean whispers, opening his legs more, offering Benny the milky white of his inner thigh. Has to be there. Somewhere Dad isn't likely to see. And fuck if it doesn't drive him wild, something about taking the bite so close to his tender and delicate flesh. It's like that vein has a direct link to his cock because the second Benny's lips brush over the sensitive spot (the same spot Dean's wore his mark for the last two weeks) his cock jerks and starts to leak into the covers.

"Want it, don't ya? Want me to sink my teeth in and drink you down."

Benny's mouth sucks at the spot, softly, as his thumb sinks into Dean's well opened hole and Dean can only gasp and nod, so alive with sensation and need that words are almost beyond him.

"No, no, baby. Gotta say it. Ask for it."

Dean groans and rubs his face into the bed. This is the hardest part. And he thinks Benny might get off on it a little bit, making a hunter (and even at fifteen, Dean is a hunter, through and through) beg. Making Dean ask for his bite. For his cock.

"Please, Benny. Please bite me. God, _fuck_ me. Anything. Everything."

And maybe Dean gets off on it a little bit too because the words cause him to flush and grind harder into the mattress. But then Benny's teeth are right there, razor sharp and threatening and Dean whimpers and goes still.

It's going to hurt. That's always his first thought, though he knows it won't. Not like this. Not when Benny means for it to feel good. But the instincts are still there. Survival is still his number one goal and he wants to flinch away. No matter how much he aches for the pressure of those deadly teeth spearing his skin, he has to force himself to stay still.

But once they're in, once he's felt the tiny pinprick as those fangs puncture him, all bets are off. He'd happily lie here and let Benny drain him. He'd stay just like he is (thumb hooked in his ass, Benny's deadly mouth sucking at his femoral artery, dick throbbing) and let Benny take every ounce of blood he has to offer. And come in the process. Like he's getting ready to do. Right now.

He's reduced to a whining mess at the persistent pull of Benny's mouth at his inner thigh, to the feel of that thumb pressing deeper, the beard burn that's already forming on his skin. He pushes into the bed and moans when he feels Benny helping him along, urging him down with the grip he's got inside of him.

And he knows Benny wants it. He wants Dean to come all over himself. Likes it when Dean rides him with his own come drying on his stomach and cock. He likes making Dean come twice. Loves the way it almost hurts when his second orgasm hits.

So Dean lets go, doesn't even pretend he's above giving this man exactly what he wants. He makes a mess of the bed under him, biting back the scream that wants to rip out of him when Benny's teeth retract. _No, no, no. He needs more. Wants Benny to drink him dry._

"Shh, sweetheart. Can't do that. Your pop would kill me for sure. And who would ride my cock, huh? Who'd make all those pretty little noises for me?"

And he's being lifted, positioned with his back against Benny's wide chest before he even realizes what just happened. He's never done that before. Never given voice to those dark and dangerous desires that surface when Benny's drank his fill and pulls away. But he can't think too hard on it, because he's being nudged open, spit and a little of the blood still oozing from his quickly healing wound easing the way.

A grunt rolls out of his throat, gets stuck behind his teeth, and then explodes out of him as he slides all the way down. Takes every inch Benny can give him and loves it. And then he tries to move, wants to feel that steely soft shaft slip in and out of him. But a firm grip on his hips stops him and he doesn't even wait to be told.

"Let me ride you, Benny. Please. Please let me have it. Need-"

Benny cuts him off with a strained laugh, and it's only a little mocking. Just enough to make Dean's dick valiantly try to fatten up again.

"So greedy. Just want a good, hard fuck, don't ya? Wanna come on my cock just like you did on my thumb. Well go ahead then, baby. Take what you want."

Dean doesn't even try to argue. It's true. All of it. He is greedy for Benny's cock. Needs it like he needs air. He wants it hard and dirty and he wants to come with that dick shoved all the way inside of him. And true to his word, like always, Benny lets Dean set the pace.

That's something he's always clear on. Benny might make him beg, ask for the things he wants, but he never pressures Dean into anything. Never demands more than Dean will willingly give him. Not that it matters. Dean would give this man anything. Would bare his neck or his thigh without a second thought, even if he knew it'd be the last time. It's exhilarating, knowing Benny holds that kind of power over him but would never dream of using it.

Dean lifts up, slides almost all the way off Benny's lap and then hovers there, letting the thick head hold him open, listening to the way Benny gasps for air even though he doesn't need it. And then he drops down, taking it all in one go, hard and fast and all the breath is forced out of his lungs. But before he has time to drink in some much needed oxygen, he's repeating the motion. Again and again and again.

And fuck. It's so good. And sometimes he wishes Benny would just take him like this. Hold him down and fuck him raw and bleeding. Make him take it and keep going even when Dean begs him to stop. But mostly he just loves feeling this powerful. He loves feeling like he's in control. He loves the way Benny trembles for him, sighs and moans and lets Dean have exactly what he needs exactly the way he wants it.

He loves Benny's hands on him. Knowing he's going to be bruised around his hips for days to come. Knowing he'll have Benny shaped fingerprints at his waist and a Benny shaped bite mark on the inside of his thigh. It's almost a death wish for both of them, the fact that his dad could see, but that doesn't stop them. If anything it just makes it hotter.

Dean bounces there, jerking his hips up and down, going even after it starts to burn as the spit and blood begins to dry, and thinks about what his dad would say. What he would do if he could see Dean right now, impaling himself on a 'monster's' cock. If he could see how hard Dean is, for the second time. If he knew that the only reason Dean keeps finding hunts here is so that Benny can keep fucking him. Biting him. _Owning_ him.

Ultimately, that's what causes Dean's second orgasm to crash over him. Thinking about just how pissed off his dad would be. Thinking that he'd have to run away with Benny to keep them both safe. Relatively anyway, because he's almost sure he's safe with the vampire. Almost.

And then those teeth graze his neck, just over his carotid artery. He feels that first jolt of discomfort followed by utter lassitude and complete submission. And as Benny draws his first mouthful of nectar from a vein he's never touched, Dean's eyes close and he gives himself over. Whatever Benny wants. Anything.


End file.
